Blog de usuário:Red the Doctor Q.I/Aprendendo a Fazer uma Transcrição
Olá, wikianos, como estão? Estou aqui para ensinar para vocês como fazer uma transcrição. É algo bem simples, mas que exige que você tenha um bom português. Quando você se responsabiliza por uma transcrição, deve saber que está se responsabilizando por relatar o episódio com a pontuação e gramática corretas. Não use abreviações na transcrição, como "vc", "pq", "oq", "cm", entre outras. Já existia um guia antigo do Jake sobre transcrições, mas farei outro para de fato aprenderem. Passo a Passo *'Passo 1: Inserindo a predefinição' A primeira coisa a se fazer é colocar a predefinição no topo da página. Caso você tenha feito apenas uma parte da transcrição, coloque a predefinição de reserva com o seu nome, como uma forma de garantir que você irá continuá-la. Para isto, basta usar a predefinição Reservado. Você deve usá-la da seguinte maneira: Caso já tenha terminado, você deve remover a predefinição de reserva e inserir a predefinição padrão de transcrição, chamada Transcriçãobox. Você deve usá-la da seguinte maneira: *'Passo 2: Formatação' Após ter colocado a predefinição, você deve inserir a marca "poem", que deixará todas as frases da transcrição juntas. Você deve usar a marca da seguinte maneira: Até agora, a transcrição, no modo editor fonte, estará assim: *'Passo 3: Transcrevendo o episódio' Sempre, em qualquer transcrição que você for fazer, você iniciára com um breve resumo de como o episódio se inicia. Note que esse resumo estará entre parêteses e em itálico. Por exemplo: (O episódio se inicia com Steven correndo na praia e se divertindo com as outras Gems.) A seguir, você irá escrever tudo que as personagens falarem, do jeito que elas falarem e descreverá o que elas estão fazendo. A personagem que fala sempre virá com o nome em negrito, ":" e linkada, mas o link para ela só aparecerá em sua primeira fala. Outro exemplo: Steven: Ametista, se transforme em helicóptero e voe até o topo do Templo. Ametista: É pra já. (Ametista se transforma em helicóptero e executa o comando que Steven dá a ela.) Steven: Ok, pode voltar. Perceba que a segunda fala de Steven não contêm os colchetes, pois seu nome só é linkado na primeira fala. Isto correrá igualmente quando a Ametista disser uma segunda fala. Você fará isto até que o episódio se encerre. Vamos mostrar como nossa transcrição está, até o momento, para que você não se perca. (O episódio se inicia com Steven correndo na praia e se divertindo com as outras Gems.) Steven: Ametista, se transforme em helicóptero e voe até o topo do Templo. Ametista: É pra já. (Ametista se transforma em helicóptero e executa o comando que Steven dá a ela.) Steven: Ok, pode voltar. Quando você finalizar a transcrição, irá descrever brevemente como o episódio acaba e irá inserir a marca de fechamento da transcrição, "/poem". Exemplo: (O episódio acaba com Ametista descendo do Templo e abraçando Steven.) Pronto, a nossa transcrição final estará assim: (O episódio se inicia com Steven correndo na praia e se divertindo com as outras Gems.) Steven: Ametista, se transforme em helicóptero e voe até o topo do Templo. Ametista: É pra já. (Ametista se transforma em helicóptero e executa o comando que Steven dá a ela.) Steven: Ok, pode voltar. (O episódio acaba com Ametista descendo do Templo e abraçando Steven.) Músicas Quando um episódio tiver uma música, você deve colocar Música: Nome da música e escrever os versos com "♪" antes e depois de cada verso. Exemplo: Música: "Se Por Ela Fizer" ♪ Pérola: Se por ela fizer ♪ ♪ Igual será se por ele fizer ♪ Tudo que você fará agora é colocar as categorias na página, que são "Transcrição", Transcrições da 6ª Temporada" (se está for a temporada do episódio que você está transcrevendo) e "A a Z". Qualquer dúvida, não hesite em me perguntar, seja no meu mural, seja aqui mesmo, nos comentários. Até mais! Categoria:Posts de blog